


Король-попрошайка

by Elnarmo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elnarmo/pseuds/Elnarmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Воспоминания Визериса</p>
            </blockquote>





	Король-попрошайка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Beggar King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289423) by [lit_chick08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lit_chick08/pseuds/lit_chick08). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2013, за команду PLIO

1

 

Визерис обожал драконов в Красном Замке.

Еще совсем маленьким Визерис частенько прокрадывался в тронный зал и рассматривал огромные кости. А в голове его проносились картины: предки, оседлавшие гигантских ящеров и летящие по небу. Визерис знал — можно лишь смотреть, но не трогать. Отец однажды увидел, как он поглаживал кости, и ударил сына так сильно, что едва не выбил ему зуб. 

Как-то раз — отец был на совете, и Визерис чувствовал себя в полной безопасности — он снова решил посмотреть на кости. Но в покои вошел Рейегар, и Визерис вздрогнул от неожиданности и испуга. Старший брат покосился на него и тепло улыбнулся – точь-в-точь как мама.

— А хочешь прокатиться на драконе, братишка?

Визерис хорошо помнил, как Рейегар поднял его — ну и сильные же у брата руки! — и занес над драконьей шеей. Ноги болтались в воздухе, а Визерис хохотал над братом, изображавшим полет. Игра длилась недолго — Рейегару нужно было идти на совет — но, поставив мальчика на землю, брат наклонился, и их взгляды встретились. Глаза Рейегара были такими же густо-фиолетовыми.

— Придет день, и драконы вернутся. И тогда нам больше не придется притворяться.

Визерис ни по кому не скучал так сильно, как по Рейегару. 

2

 

Из всех женщин, что Визерис когда-либо видел, Элия Мартелл была самой красивой.

Даже в детстве Визерис понимал: брат женился на дорнийской принцессе лишь потому, что у них не было сестер. Отец не одобрял брак и всегда шипел, мол, чужая кровь ослабит линию. Однако Визерис самозабвенно любил жену брата: все в ней было так странно и непривычно… Но самое главное — Элия была невероятно доброй.

Они с Рейегаром поженились в тот год, когда родился Визерис, и самым лучшим свадебным подарком, по словам Элии, стал именно он. Она любила ерошить ему волосы и целовать в лоб. Иногда, когда Рейегар и Элия приезжали с визитом, Визерис вскарабкивался к ней на колени и гладил по длинным темным волосам, будто она — его пони. Брат каждый раз велел ему перестать, но в голосе его звучал смех, а Элия убеждала мужа, что все в порядке. Визерис привык к женщинам с серебристыми волосами, фиолетовыми глазами и бледной кожей. Он услышал, как мать назвала Элию экзотичной, но не знал значения слова. Визерис как-то спросил у Элии, и она рассмеялась, притянув мальчика к груди.

— Это значит, я не похожа на других.

— А это плохо? — озадачился Визерис.

Элия улыбнулась, и на мгновение в глазах промелькнула печаль.  
— Я предпочитаю думать, что я особенная, — ответила она.

Когда Визерис вырос, он в полной мере осознал, что же Григор Клиган сотворил с красавицей-женой Рейегара. При одной лишь мысли об этом Визериса всегда трясло, а на глазах выступали слезы. Никто не заслуживает такой смерти. И уж конечно, не Элия Мартелл. 

3

 

Рейенис стала ему лучшим другом.

Визерис помнил возбуждение, охватившее его, когда Элия сообщила: скоро он станет дядей. Он молился Семерым о рождении мальчика, но когда они с матерью вошли в покои Элии, она показала им племянницу. Визерис по-прежнему помнил оливковую кожу и темные волосы и чувствовал тяжесть девочки на своих маленьких руках. 

Рейегар сказал, что Визерис может стать для Рейенис старшим братом, и тот очень серьезно отнесся к новой обязанности. Он крепко держал ладошку Рейенис, когда они бродили по замку, и всегда следил, чтобы малышка не ударилась во время их игр. Он был на пять лет старше, но Рейенис никогда не вела себя как маленькая. 

Визерис помнил, когда видел племянницу в последний раз. Ей подарили котенка на именины, и они назвали зверька Балерионом — в честь любимого дракона Визериса. Они уснули на кровати Рейенис, и черный котенок свернулся между ними. Закрывая глаза, Визерис до сих пор чувствовал теплое дыхание Рейенис на своей щеке. 

Иногда, видя девушку лет семнадцати с темными волосами и гибким станом, Визерису хотелось окликнуть ее и схватить за плечо, развернуть и убедиться — вот она, Рейенис. А ее смерть просто привиделась в кошмарном сне. 

Но четырнадцать лет назад Рейенис умерла, истекая кровью от полусотни ран. И Визерис поклялся: всаживая клинок Узурпатору в сердце, он прокричит имя Рейенис.

4

 

Любимым рыцарем Визериса был сир Джейме Ланнистер.

Он помнил белоснежные плащи и нестерпимо сияющие на солнце клинки. Матери больше нравился сир Барристан, а Рейегар предпочитал Артура Дейна. Визерис же любил юного золотоволосого рыцаря, которого считал лучшим мечом Вестероса.

Визерис помнил турнир — последний турнир перед восстанием, который ему разрешили посетить. Закрывая глаза, он вновь видел, как Джейме выигрывает все поединки и спешивает даже лучших всадников с такой легкостью, словно ничего проще и быть не может. Позже, когда Визерис дрался на деревянных мечах с воображаемым противником, сир Джейме подошел к нему, улыбаясь широко и нахально.

— Не угодно ли моему принцу, чтобы я показал, как правильно держать меч?

Визерис яростно закивал и попытался последовать совету Джейме — хватка должна быть одновременно и расслабленной, и надежной. Он пытался повторить походку сира Джейме, но отец увидел их и немедленно пришел в ярость.

— Если хочешь научиться драться, тебя будет учить брат! — закричал Эйерис, выбивая тренировочный меч из рук сына. — Не льву учить дракона!

Но Рейегар сбежал с какой-то северянкой и погиб на Трезубце, так и не успев показать брату, как управляться с мечом, а сир Джейме стал Цареубийцей, омочив клинок в крови отца Визериса.

Лишь одного человека Визерис ненавидел сильнее Узурпатора — Джейме Ланнистера, поддельного рыцаря. 

5

 

Рейелла Таргариен была дважды принцессой и королевой, но Визерис знал: оба титула ей не нравились.

За девять месяцев, проведенных на Драконьем камне, Визерис узнал мать с новой стороны. Он привык к женщине, которая улыбалась на пирах и прятала истинные чувства за вежливостью и хорошими манерами. Которая старалась успокоить отца, когда его начало одолевать безумие. Но отяжелевшая в ожидании ребёнка женщина, которую он увидел на Драконьем Камне, была совсем иной. 

— Кровь дракона — благословение и проклятье, — повторяла Рейелла, поглаживая выпирающий живот. — Она может нести чудо — а может и смерть, и только ты решаешь, чем эта кровь обернется. Короны — пустое, Визерис. Всего-то металл да побрякушки. Единственное, что важно — семья. Я не хочу, чтобы ты убивал ради короны, но я надеюсь, что ты убьешь за родную кровь.

Когда они получили известия о смерти Рейегара, мать побелела, и слезы бесшумно заскользили по ее щекам. Но затем она поднялась со стула, глядя в бушующее море, и в голосе ее звенела ярость. 

– Они пробудили дракона. И мы заставим их поплатиться!

Роды начались во время шторма, страшней которого Визерис еще не видел. Он не отходил от матери и мейстера, желая убедиться: никто не предаст ее, пока она приводит в мир последнего дракона. Но когда из маминого тела вместе с кровью выскользнул ребенок, Визерис только и смог, что вытаращиться на плачущий комок. 

— Дейенерис Бурерожденная, — прошептала Рейелла, гладя на личико дочери. — Она станет твоей женой, Визерис, и вместе вы покажете Семи Королевствам, на что способны драконы.

Мать умерла три дня спустя, и тогда Визерис крепко прижал Дейенерис к груди и объявил:  
— Нашу первую дочь будут звать Рейелла.

Визерис теперь частенько думал о матери, но была одна мысль, которую он старательно прогонял из головы. Что бы Рейелла подумала о том мужчине, каким он стал?

6

 

Дейенерис была последним козырем. 

Он знал, она любила его так же сильно, как ненавидела, и Визерис даже понимал, почему – он не мог позволить себе быть с ней добрым и нежным. Убийцы постоянно шли за ними по пятам. Беглецы зависели от доброты незнакомцев, ведь у них уже не осталось ничего на продажу. Визерис знал, все в Вольных городах кличут его «Королем-попрошайкой», но никому не понять, что он чувствовал, продавая корону матери, расставаясь с остатками прежней жизни, последними воспоминаниями о королеве Рейелле. 

Иногда Дени умоляла забыть о Железном Троне и позволить им поселиться в Пентосе или Браавосе, начать жизнь заново. От этих-то просьб и пробуждался дракон, и заставлял Визериса бить и бранить сестру. В последний раз он рассадил ей губу и оставил синяк на алебастровой коже. Дени залилась слезами.

– Я просто хочу свой дом, – всхлипывала она, и худое тельце сотрясалось от плача.

Визерис проглотил стыд и вину за то, что ударил сестренку, и вспомнил Рейегара, Элию, Рейенис, Рейеллу… даже Эйериса. Они и были его домом, но их отнял Узурпатор. 

– Этого-то я и пытаюсь добиться, Дени. Разве ты не понимаешь?

Ну конечно, Дени не могла понять, ведь для нее Вестерос был всего лишь сказкой. Она знала историю материка, но не видела его даже глазком. Визерис заставлял сестру заучивать имена предков и описывал древние замки, но он знал, Дейенерис сомневается, что когда-нибудь увидит их сама.

Когда Иллирио высказал идею выдать Дени замуж за кхала Дрого, первым желанием Визериса было сказать "нет". Дейнерис должна стать его женой, женой дракона, а не шлюхой какого-то лошадника. Но у кхала Дрого сорок тысяч воинов, а одним громким именем Семь Королевств не завоюешь. 

Глядя, как Дейенерис сочетается браком с дикарем, Визерис думал лишь о том, как вернет себе трон… но вовсе не о том, что ждет сестру в объятьях кхала. 

7

 

Едва он увидел, как под крики дотракийцев кхал Дрого поднимает Дейенерис, измазанную в лошадиной крови, Визерис понял — на Железном Троне ему не сидеть.

Эйрис научил Визериса немногому, но один урок запомнился ему навсегда. Когда дело касается подданных, страх всегда переборет любовь. Но кхаласар не питал к Визерису ни страха, ни любви, зато щедро дарил эти чувства Дейенерис. И как только она родила бы, у Визериса не осталось бы ни шанса. 

Уж если Дейенерис Бурерожденная из дома Таргариенов сумела завоевать преданность сорока тысяч дикарей, то ей не составит труда очаровать жителей Семи Королевств. 

Визерису всего-то хотелось заполучить драконьи яйца — безошибочное средство купить армию наемников, но вмешался проклятый рыцарь-изгнанник. Как и все, Джорах Мормонт обожал его сестрицу, и Визерису хотелось понять: что же в Дейенерис такого, раз всем хочется служить ей, защищать её и любить? Он напивался до забвения и чувствовал, как клокочет внутри ярость, порожденная жгучим чувством несправедливости. 

Прижав острие меча к округлившемуся животу Дени, Визерис вспомнил, как гладил животик Рейеллы и чувствовал сестру под ладонями. Неважно, злился он или нет, он бы ни за что не привел угрозу в дело, он просто хотел напугать Дени, напомнить, кто является наследником Железного Трона.

Проклятые лошадники сломали ему руку и не отпускали, пока кхал плавил золотой пояс. Визерис же смотрел на Дейенерис и выкрикивал ее имя. Боги, как много он хотел выкрикнуть! «Ведь я же защищал тебя, всегда защищал!» «Не позволяй мне умереть так!» «Мы должны править Семью Королевствами рука об руку!» — но слова умерли в горле, едва он увидел взгляд Дейенерис.

И когда расплавленное золото коснулось кожи, Визерис понял — это она была драконом.

Король-попрошайка умер с короной на голове.


End file.
